Noir ébène
by Rhodri Mawr
Summary: Dans un monde bancal, entouré d'un père la plupart du temps ivre et souvent violent, et d'une mère qui tente de le protéger tant bien que mal des coups de l'homme qu'elle aime, Severus Rogue tente de se forger, malgré la température changeante du feu et la maladresse du forgeron.
1. Avant propos

_"_Dans un monde bancal, entouré d'un père la plupart du temps ivre et souvent violent, et d'une mère qui tente de le protéger tant bien que mal des coups de l'homme qu'elle aime, Severus Rogue tente de se forger, malgré la température changeante du feu et la maladresse du forgeron. Entre ses amitiés aux allures de cavalcades sauvages, ses premiers émois amoureux, son attirance pour la magie noire, le garçon à la peau pâle et longs cheveux noirs aura fort à traiter en son for intérieur, et les conflits avec lui-même lui prendront pas mal d'énergie. Devenu adulte, il devra, comme tout le monde, jouer avec le feu et marcher sur des cactus en faisant des claquettes pour trouver sa place, sa vocation, sa mission, un but à sa vie quoi.

L'histoire d'un anti-héro, pas si anti que ça, pas si héro non plus, mais en aucun cas banal."

L'envie de reprendre l'histoire de Severus Rogue pour en effacer des tâches d'ombre (avec mes maigres moyens) me tançait depuis un bout de temps. Je m'efforcerais de rester canonique avec les faits donnés par l'auteur, le reste, ce sera en grande partie mon analyse du personnage, et mon imagination.

La fiction est classée en M à cause des scènes entre Severus et son père, et Severus et les Maraudeurs, au cas où que ça dérape.

A noter que j'ai une relation conflictuelle avec la relecture, et que je poste souvent mes chapitres tels quels et qu'il se peut que vous y trouviez des fautes d'accords ou qu'il manque des mots, mais ce n'est souvent pas gênant pour la compréhension du texte.

Hope you enjoy !


	2. Noir ébène

_25 août 1971, début de soirée._

Le garçon de 11 ans lisait un livre de sorcellerie que sa mère lui avait donné dans un vieux fauteuil élimé, si élimé que la mousse du fauteuil était visible à certains endroits, et qu'on sentait presque les ressorts au niveau des reins, mais l'enfant en faisait abstraction, absorbé qu'il était dans son manuel de sortilèges avancés, et Eileen cuisinait le repas du soir, provoquant de délicieux fumets. Severus admirait sa mère pour sa capacité à mitonner d'excellents plats à partir du peu qu'ils avaient dans cette famille. Tobias était sans doute l'homme le plus radin de cette planète, quand il ne s'agissait pas d'alcool. D'ailleurs, la porte de leur maison de Spinner's End s'ouvrit, et malgré lui, le jeune garçon se raidit, retenant son souffle tout en continuant sa lecture et la mémorisation des sorts, cependant sur le qui-vive. Le pas lourd de son père retentit dans le corridor, et le jeune garçon sautai du fauteuil et filai vers les escaliers pour ne pas voir son père avant le repas, il était sans doute encore ivre, et il n'apprécierait sans doute pas de le voir avec un livre de sorcellerie, cette "connerie de bonne-femme". Tobias était le parfait stéréotype du moldu de la troisième classe : le physique maigre et noueux de ceux qui mangent comme ils peuvent en fonction de leur maigre salaire d'ouvrier et qui se tue à la tâche pour le gagner, les traits burinés par la fatigue, les cheveux gras et les ongles un peu noirs, l'apparence négligée, radin mais très attiré par l'alcool, et un peu moins par les baignoires. Le gamin avait presque atteint les escaliers, mais par on ne sait quel miracle du diable, le vieux Tobias avait rattrapé son fils, posant une main noueuse sur son épaule frêle et le retournant de force, pour ensuite le choper par le col et le mettre à la hauteur de son visage. Severus avait depuis longtemps arrêté de pédaler dans la choucroute dans l'espoir de lui coller son pied quelque part, ce bougre était plus souple qu'un chamallow et évitait tous les coups, même ceux qui auraient dû l'atteindre, alors il se contentait d'attendre, les bras croisés sur son poitrail étroit, le livre entre, que son père se décide à le lâcher. De toute façon, il ne mettrait pas bien longtemps à le faire, Severus devenait trop lourd pour lui, et il était tellement imbibé d'alcool de seconde qualité que... Qu'il finirait par perdre l'équilibre en essayant de le garder. Le gamin évitait de croiser le regard noir de son père, qui hoquetait toutes les deux secondes, et il obéit docilement, une fois que son père lui ait remis les quatre fers sur le plancher des vaches, haletant, en lui tendant le livre qu'il lisait. La réaction – violente, c'était à prévoir – de son père ne se fit pas attendre, et le poing droit du moldu vint cueillir l'homme à en devenir à la naissance de la mâchoire, près de l'oreille gauche, projetant le frêle bonhomme contre le fauteuil, délaissé depuis peu. Tobias Rogue ne tarda pas à rejoindre le corps étourdi de son fils, qui tardait à répondre à l'injonction de fuir du garçon, en vociférant des "Sale môme, je t'ai déjà interdit de lire ces choses-là ! C'est qu'un ramassis de connerie sur un tas de merde, des salades de bonnes femmes !" et des "J'vais t'en donner de la magie moi ! A coup de savates dans le fond de pantalon, p'tit mioche !". Les vociférations de son époux avait attiré Eileen dans le salon sombre et miteux, et elle se glissa entre son mari et leur fils, prenant un violent crochet du droit juste en dessous de l'œil au passage, et d'un coup de talon un peu sec mais pas douloureux, signifia à Severus qu'il était temps pour lui de tirer sa révérence, et de courir dehors. Le garçon rampa sur le tapis miteux, échappa de peu à la main de son père qui plongeait tel une ligne de pêche pour le récupérer, arrêtée à temps par sa mère, qui avait ensuite accaparé les lèvres de Tobias pour le détourner de son fils – c'était la manière la plus efficace de détourner cet homme de ses envies de meurtres, même si ce n'était pas la plus glorieuse, loin de là. Severus détestait son père quand il était comme ça, même s'il le détestait tout le temps, de manière générale, parce qu'ils obligeaient – ils au pluriel parce si Severus ne se mettait pas son père à dos, personne n'aurait à intervenir – Eileen à se donner à cet homme violent même quand elle n'en avait pas très envie. Lorsque Severus se cachait dans sa chambre après ces moments-là, il entendait souvent Eileen pleurer, alors il allait dehors maintenant, pour ne plus l'entendre. Il se détestait pour ça.

Ce soir-là, Severus marauda jusqu'au terrain vague au bord de l'eau, où gisait en reine une vieille balançoire déglinguée, posée là, bancale et sale et inattendue. Le soleil se couchait et se reflétait sur l'eau qui courait comme un écureuil après un gland dévalant une pente, vive et indomptée, et le vent, assez faible, soufflait juste assez pour faire onduler les herbes hautes. C'était un spectacle assez reposant, et toujours émouvant pour Severus, lui qui vivait la plupart du temps reclus dans l'obscurité de sa maison, avec sa mère pour seule compagnie, jusqu'à ce que ce crétin de moldu ramène son derrière de vieux crasseux.

Ce soir-là, il vit ses deux voisines, Pétunia, une fille passablement ordinaire, et Lily, qui possédait la chevelure la plus colorée qui lui ait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent, et qui semblait être une sorcière, de ce qu'il avait pu en voir en tout cas. Ce soir-là, elles étaient au bas de la colline sur laquelle se tenait le jeune Rogue, et Lily tendait son bras vers sa sœur, et fit apparaître une marguerite sans sa tige. Ce à quoi sa sœur réagit en criant un "Monstre, t'es un monstre Lily !" retentissant, et c'était étonnant de ne pas voir les oiseaux du coin s'enfuirent à tire d'aile. Alors que l'ainée essayait de faire on ne sait trop quoi à sa cadette, celle-ci fit volteface et escalada la colline pour fuir sa sœur, et tomba nez à nez avec Rogue, qui sans trop savoir ce qu'il faisait, tendit le bras à son tour, et fit apparaître une tige pour la marguerite de la rouquine. Ils échangèrent un sourire, bancal pour lui, flamboyant pour elle. Le sourire de la jeune Evans réchauffa le cœur un peu fêlé du petit Rogue, et des mots prirent le chemin de l'atmosphère sans demander l'autorisation au cerveau du jeune homme avant :

"Je sais ce que tu es Lily Evans. Tu es une sorcière ! "

La rouquine afficha une moue offensée, et répliqua :

"C'est pas très gentil de dire ça aux gens !"

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons, sa chevelure rousse bondissant à sa suite dans d'adorables battements contre son dos, laissant là un Severus désemparé. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire à une insulte quand il disait que c'était une sorcière ! Elle devait bien savoir que ce n'était pas une moldue comme sa stupide sœur, non ? Rogue tira dans une petite pierre qui trainait par-là, cria brièvement lorsqu'une douleur vive lui traversa les doigts de pieds à cause de ladite pierre et rentra chez lui, les mains profondément enfoncée dans les poches de son pantalon noir trop large et trop grand pour lui, la pas trainant et les pensées filant à la vitesse d'un vif d'or vingt mille lieues au-dessus des nuages.

En rentrant chez lui, le jeune Rogue avait trouvé son père avachit dans le canapé deux places du salon, une bouteille de bière à la main – comme s'il n'avait pas assez bu comme ça avant de rentrer !- devant leur petit écran télé en noir et blanc, devant un match de foot. Quel sport moldu débile, le foot ! Le Quidditch valait vingt fois mieux ! Retenant un soupir dédaigneux à l'attention de son géniteur, il partit à la recherche de sa mère. Il la trouva emmurée dans le silence de la cuisine, à regarder le potage de légume avec l'air de ceux qui rêvent de nuages mais qui broutent de l'herbe. Maladroit, Severus alla lui enserrer la taille en posant la tête au creux de son bassin pour lui faire un câlin, la remercier d'avoir empêché Tobias de lui faire passer un sale quart d'heure, la remercier d'être là, la remercier de tout. Eileen passa plusieurs fois une main distraite dans les cheveux longs de son fils, puis l'embrassa sur le front, avant de se défaire de son étreinte pour se lever et mettre la table.

« Severus, va chercher ton père et dis-lui qu'on va manger »

A contrecœur, le garçon quitta la cuisine pour gagner l'entrée du salon et s'adossa aux montants de la porte.

«'Pa, on passe à table » lâcha-t-il, une pointe d'insolence dans la voix, pointe que Tobias ne releva pas, car il était aussi imbibé que la culotte de cheval de la voisine d'en face quand elle sort du pressing, et il ébouriffa même les cheveux noirs scarabée du gamin, en gagnant la cuisine d'un pas mi-dansant, mi-queue de poisson. Severus regarda son père s'éloigner avec l'air blasé des adolescents face à leurs parents, et souffla sur une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux par la faute de son ivrogne de père, avant de marcher sur ses pas, mais de manière plus rectiligne.

A table, l'ambiance aurait pu faire rougir de jalousie un clown tellement c'était ambiancé et propice aux fous-rire incontrôlables en jachère. Bon, d'accord, en réalité, l'ambiance se rapprochait plus de celle d'un cimetière lors d'une cérémonie funèbre que celle d'un cirque, et l'air était irrespirable, tant Eileen et Severus étaient tendus. Tobias pouvait se mettre à hurler et à les frapper à tout moment, si la connexion entre deux neurones encore sobres était rompue. Dès qu'il eut finit son potage, Severus demanda l'autorisation de sortir de table, mit son bol dans l'évier, et partit récupérer le manuel de sorcellerie dans le salon. Il dut se mettre à quatre pattes pour le récupérer sous la table basse. Il grimpa les escaliers deux à deux, provoquant une série de grincements sinistres qu'il choisit d'ignorer, et rentrai dans sa chambre en évitant de claquer sa porte pour ne pas énerver l'autre moldu. Il balança le livre sur son lit, et alla se poster devant sa fenêtre pour observer les étoiles. Quand il serait à Poudlard, il regarderait les étoiles tous les soirs depuis la Tour d'Astronomie, qu'importe le règlement. Il aimait trop la beauté mystérieuse de ces astres pour s'en passer, dusse-t-il être coller tous les samedis matin.

En repensant à Poudlard, il trouvait ça de plus en plus bizarre que Lily Evans ne sache pas qu'elle était une sorcière à une date aussi proche de la rentrée. Elle aurait dû avoir reçu la visite de Mc Gonagall, ou quelqu'un d'autre de Poudlard. Mais ce n'était manifestement pas le cas. Et s'il s'était trompé ? Eh bien... Il se serait mis à dos la seule de ses voisines potentiellement buvable, c'est-à-dire, la seule potentiellement fréquentable, en la traitant de sorcière, ce qui avait l'air d'être mal pris dans le monde moldu. En se jetant sur son lit, il se disait qu'il ne pouvait pas s'être trompé, la sœur de la petite Evans l'avait traité de monstre, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était forcément différente de sa famille. Passablement énervé de se préoccuper du sort de gens qu'il connaissait peu, il prit son coussin et se l'enfonça sur le visage. Il resta un moment dans cette position, son corps frêle n'occupant même pas la moitié de la largeur du lit, donnant l'impression d'être un bémol dans un océan de La, petite branche habillée de vêtements noirs flottant sur des draps blancs. Gêné par le coin du livre qui appuyait sur l'os pointu de son bassin, Severus le retira pour le poser sur une table de nuit déjà bien encombrée par les autres livres, et se déshabilla de manière à ne garder que son caleçon, trop blasé pour enfiler un pyjama, et décida qu'il était temps d'aller errer dans Poudlard, de manière tout à fait onirique, certes, mais d'y errer quand même.

Dans la nuit, il fut réveillé par les grognements d'homme préhistorique de son père, et plus tard, les pleurs de sa mère, et ne retrouvant pas le sommeil, décida d'aller faire un tour dans le jardin, histoire de se rafraichir les synapses. Assis dans l'herbe humidifiée par la rosée, il écoutait les ronflements des écureuils gris, les hululements des chouettes, les pas précipités du mulot. Puis il capta une lumière en face de lui, venant de s'allumer, puis des cris dans la maison de la voisine. Il soupira, avant de se lever et retourner dans sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds. La vie des adultes n'était définitivement pas simple, et il fallait qu'ils éclaboussent les enfants de leurs problèmes. Pourquoi ne pouvaient-ils pas simplement se contenter de vivre calmement et en harmonie, sans éclabousser les âmes encore innocentes des enfants de leurs vices et sottise ?


	3. Roux flamme

_26 août dans l'après-midi_

Alors que Severus lisait tranquillement les Contes de Beedle le Bard affalé dans l'herbe "tondue" par sa mère, Lily Evans s'approcha du portail des Rogue, regardant par-dessus son épaule si Pétunia l'avait suivie ou non. Hésitante, elle poussa la porte à la peinture blanche écaillée, qui émit un grincement plaintif, ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter le jeune garçon, qui se redressa d'un bond, affolé. Sa tête tournant en direction du bruit, ses cheveux tournèrent au vent à la manière du fruit de l'érable sycomore, et lorsqu'il aperçut les cheveux roux de Lily, il s'efforça d'afficher un air indifférent en lâchant

« Oh, Evans, c'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

La jeune voisine des Rogue se mordit la lèvre inférieure, avec l'air gêné de ceux qui reconnaissent leur faute, et elle laissa tomber un « que tu me parles de magie » penaud. Elle lui jetait un regard anxieux, elle avait clairement peur qu'il l'envoie chanter sous l'étendoir à linge de la voisine d'en face. Severus affichait un air supérieur et victorieux clairement imbuvable, et c'est en bombant le torse qu'il lui offrit sur un plateau doré sa réponse :  
« Tu me crois maintenant, Lily Evans ? »

La jeune fille le regarda avec un air de défi, toute anxiété chassée par le balai de la fierté.  
« Non, mais je m'ennuie, alors autant essayer de comprendre pourquoi tu me traites de sorcière ! » cracha-t-elle.

Le petit Rogue lui offrit un sourire édenté, avant de s'élancer vers elle, de la choper par le poignet et de la tirer derrière lui, la forçant à courir, un « suis-moi » lâché dans le vent.

Il l'emmena près de la rivière d'hier, qui caracolait toujours comme l'écureuil qui court après son gland qui se fait la malle, et se laissa tomber lourdement dans l'herbe. Elle s'y assit à son tour, avec un peu plus de douceur, parce qu'elle tient à son derrière, elle. Il la regardait avec un air passablement pédant et détaché, attendant qu'elle lui pose une question, et elle se jeta dans la marre au canard après avoir pris une grande bouffée d'oxygène.

« La magie, ça existe vraiment n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus la regardait en souriant comme un bêta. Soit elle jouait à un jeu avec sa sœur du style "faisons déballer pleins de choses à propos de la magie à Severus Rogue pour prouver au monde entier qu'il est fou", soit elle le croyait vraiment.

« Oui, ça existe. »

Plus que les mots, pour lui prouver, il fit tomber deux pommes du pommier d'en face, et les attira à eux, les faisant survoler la rivière, avant qu'elles ne touchent le sol. Lily le regardait avec des yeux ébahis et elle souffla :

« Alors, c'est vrai aussi que je suis une sorcière ? »

« Autant que je suis un sorcier, Evans » répondit Rogue avec un sourire en coin. Il avait opté pour l'option 2, c'est-à-dire qu'elle le croyait.

« Parle-moi de n'importe quoi concernant ce monde magique alors ! » ordonna la jeune fille avec fermeté, des étoiles dans ses yeux en amande vert. Ses yeux... Severus les trouvait admirablement beaux.

« Quand on atteint l'âge de 11 ans, on reçoit une lettre de Poudlard. Poudlard, c'est l'école de sorcellerie du Royaume-Uni. Il parait qu'il y en a d'autres à travers le monde, mais Poudlard est la meilleure école qu'il soit. On y étudie les potions – entre nous, c'est ce que je trouve le plus passionnant ! -, la métamorphose – je crois que j'aimerais bien être Animagus, mais je sais pas si j'en serais capable -, les sortilèges – la base de toute étude magique, tu me diras -, on apprend à voler, mais on ne peut pas faire partie d'une équipe de Quidditch quand on est en première année, et plus tard, on apprend la divination, l'arithmancie, les soins aux créatures magiques... »  
« Quidditch ? »  
« Le meilleur sport qu'il soit. C'est un jeu rapide, dangereux et excitant à la fois, dans lequel deux équipes volant sur des balais essaient de gagner des points en lançant une balle - le Souafle - à travers des cercles placés à chaque extrémité d'un large terrain recouvert d'herbe. Il y a deux batteurs qui maitrisent les Cognards, pour entraver l'équipe adverse, un gardien pour garder les anneaux, les poursuiveurs pour marquer les buts, et un attrapeur pour attraper le vif d'or, qui vaut 150 points. Quand je dis dangereux, c'est pour souligner le fait qu'il y a souvent des blessés à cause des Cognards, et on recense quelques morts aussi. »

Lily Evans afficha une moue quelque peu dégoûtée, et invita Rogue à poursuivre ses explications :  
« Il y a un ministère de la magie, aussi, qui régit notre monde, et ce ministère peut nous punir si on fait de la magie en dehors de l'école, on reçoit des lettres. Et une prison pour sorciers, Azkaban, gardée par les Détraqueurs. »

« Mais j'_ai_ fait de la magie en dehors de l'école »

« C'est bon, pour l'instant. On a pas de baguettes pour l'instant. Ils nous foutent la paix quand on est enfant, parce qu'on peut pas se contrôler. Mais une fois que t'as onze ans, et qu'ils ont commencé à t'entraîner, il faut faire attention » termina-t-il en hochant la tête avec importance.  
Lily avait ramassé une branche cassée et lui faisait dessiner des arabesques dans le vide. Le jeune Rogue savait qu'elle imaginait des étincelles sortant de son extrémité, pour l'avoir fait des milliers de fois avant elle. Puis elle la jeta, et la branche vint mourir à côté du garçon. Elle se tourna vers lui, un air profondément sérieux peint sur le visage, hésita un instant et lâcha  
« C'est vrai, n'est-ce pas ? Pétunia dit que tu me mens, qu'il n'y a pas de sorcières, pas de magie, pas de Poudlard. Mais tout ça, c'est réel, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus ragea intérieurement contre cette peste de Pétunia qui ne pouvait pas comprendre la magie, et qui n'était même pas fichue d'être heureuse pour sa sœur.

« Ca l'est pour nous » dit-il, « Mais pas pour elle. Tu devrais recevoir une lettre par hibou »  
« Vraiment ? » murmura-t-elle, un peu ailleurs, sans doute était-elle en train d'essayer de se figurer Poudlard.

« Absolument » Même dans ses vêtements trop grands qui lui donnaient un air de clown, Severus débordait de confiance quant à l'avenir poudlarien de la jeune rousse, qui lui demanda en chuchotant, comme si c'était un secret que personne d'autre que lui ne devait savoir :  
« Et elle arrivera vraiment par hibou ? »

« Normalement, oui. Mais tu es une Née-moldue, donc quelqu'un de l'école devrait venir et expliquer tout ça à tes parents. »

A côté de lui, Lily s'était tendue comme la corde d'un arc.  
« Quelle différence ça fait d'être une Née-moldue ? »

Severus la regarda, hésita un instant, ses yeux noirs se plongeant dans les yeux verts de Lily, se déplacèrent ensuite sur son visage pâle, choisirent ses cheveux roux comme piste d'atterrissage, et en espérant que sa voix ne trahisse pas son trouble, lâcha avec le plus détachement que ses tripes pouvaient lui fournir :

« Non. Ca ne fait aucune différence. »

« Bien » fit-elle avec conviction, puis ses muscles se relâchèrent. Il était clair qu'elle s'était inquiétée.  
« Il y a beaucoup de magie en toi. J'ai vu ça, chaque fois que vous étiez dehors avec ta sœur, et que je vous observais... »

Sa voix se perdit, elle n'écoutait pas, de toute façon. Elle s'était finalement allongée sur l'herbe et regardait les feuilles de l'arbre au-dessus d'eux.

« Comment vont les choses, chez toi ? »

Il fronça les sourcils, provoquant une petite ride, comme de contrariété, et maudit encore une fois Pétunia, qui n'avait définitivement pas sa langue dans sa poche, ni l'oreille complètement hermétique.  
« Bien » lâcha-t-il

« Ils ne se disputent plus ? »

Rogue se détendit un peu. Elles – elle et sa sœur – pensaient juste que ses parents se disputaient, pas que son père les battait.

« Oh, si, ils se disputent. » Il arracha plusieurs touffes d'herbes, apparemment inconscient de ce qu'il faisait. « Mais je serais parti dans cinq jours »

Il avait conscience que ses mots sonnaient égoïstes, mais si Eileen devait se donner à cet horrible bonhomme qui lui servait de père, c'était en partie – et la partie était large – de sa faute à lui, Severus.

« Ton père n'aime pas la magie ? »

Severus n'avait rien contre Lily, au contraire, elle était adorablement gentille, mais il détestait la tournure que prenait la conversation. Sa vie familiale était un plan incliné savonné puis mis dans le freezer pour lui, il détestait en parler.

« Il n'aime pas grand-chose »

Il aurait aimé ajouté que chez lui, il se sentait... Comme s'il peignait : "Allez, une dose de rouge par-là, une autre de bleu en bas, et du doré au milieu ! C'est parfaitement abstrait et représentatif du bordel de mots et de maux dans ma tête". Mais ça aurait été parfaitement décalé, et inapproprié à dire. Et il n'aimait pas parlé de ça. De comment ça se passait chez lui. Ce qu'il pensait. Pire, de ce qu'il ressentait.

« Severus ? »  
Un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres quand il l'entendit prononcer son nom. Mais une boule se forma dans son estomac, de peur qu'elle lui pose d'autre question sur sa vie de famille.  
« Oui ? »  
« Parle-moi des Détraqueurs »

Il soupira et fixa le ciel sans nuages au-dessus de sa tête.

« Ils gardent la prison d'Azkaban. Il sème le froid et le désespoir partout où ils passent, et ils aspirent tous les souvenirs heureux de leur victime. Ils peuvent donner ce qu'on appelle le baiser des Détraqueurs. Ils aspirent ton âme. C'est pire que mourir, parce que t'es encore en vie, mais il ne reste plus rien de ce que t'as été. T'es juste l'ombre de toi-même. Je pense que c'est à ce moment-là qu'on se rendrait compte que le corps n'est qu'une coquille, et que l'âme est le véritable habit d'un homme, si on était encore capable de penser à ce moment-là. »  
« Si j'utilise la magie en dehors de l'école... »

« Ils ne te donneraient pas en pâture aux Détraqueurs pour ça ! Ils les envoient aux gens qui font des choses vraiment mauvaises. Ils devraient les envoyer à ce Lord Voldemort, à supposer qu'il ait une âme ! »

Lily allait poser une question quand un « crack » sonore résonna dans leur dos. Pétunia était cachée derrière un arbre, et elle venait de perdre l'équilibre.

« Tuney ! » cria Lily, surprise, et une pointe de convivialité dans la voix. Severus, lui, avait sauté sur ses pieds, et crachait avec haine :

« C'est qui qu'espionne maintenant hein ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Pétunia, le souffle court, paniquée d'avoir été prise la main dans le sac.

« Il y a quelqu'un qu'est venu pour toi à la maison. Les parents m'ont demandé de venir te chercher, Lily. Et puis toi, Rogue, qu'est-ce que tu portes, d'abord ? La chemise de ta mère ? »  
La remarque de Pétunia finit de faire sortir Severus de ses gonds, et une petite branche craqua au-dessus d'eux, et manqua la tête de cette exécrable moldue, atterrissant sur son épaule.

« Pétunia ! » appela la jeune fille rousse, mais sa sœur s'éloignait en courant de son voisin. Elle se retourna alors vers Severus « C'est toi qui a fait ça ? »

« Non ! »

Mais son attitude mi-défiante, mi-apeurée ne joua pas en sa faveur, et elle lui cria qu'il l'avait fait, et qu'il avait blessé sa sœur. Il a beau avoir essayé de lui faire croire que non, et il n'en était pas fier, de lui mentir comme ça, elle ne le crut pas, et partie à la suite de sa sœur, laissant seul un Severus confus et piteux. La scène qui venait de se passer n'était pas sans lui rappeler celle d'hier. Rageusement, il fit léviter la branche tombé sur l'épaule de l'autre fouine, et l'envoya faire un câlin à la rivière-écureuil. Puis il prit le chemin du retour en direction de chez lui.

Il repensa soudain à ce qu'avait dit la sœur Evans avant de s'en prendre à ses vêtements. Quelqu'un était venu _pour_ Lily, et parlait aux parents de la jeune fille ! Ca y est, elle allait aller à Poudlard, elle aussi. Cette pensée redonna le sourire au jeune Rogue, qui mit un peu plus d'entrain à sa marche. Il ne serait pas tout seul à la rentrée, et ça le rassurait.

Ce peu d'entrain s'évanouit quand il franchit la porte d'entrée, et qu'il entendit son père beugler depuis le salon :

« Severus, c'est toi ? Petit merdeux, où t'étais passé encore ? Moi et ta mère, qu'on s'est fait un sang d'encre. Et si t'avais été emmené par des gens malintentionnés, hein, petit con ! »  
Eileen dut intervenir, car le flot de paroles cessa. Severus s'arrêta au milieu du corridor, brûlant de lui répondre qu'il serait bien mieux loin d'ici, avec des individus malintentionnés, mais il avait peur des coups, et par-dessus tout, de blesser sa mère, alors qu'elle faisait tout pour lui. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air – qui sentait bon les épices par ailleurs – et répondit simplement :  
« Au bord de la rivière, avec une amie. »

Il crut entendre son père marmonner « mais t'as pas d'amis, petit salopard, t'es tout seul ici », mais il préférait se dire qu'il l'avait imaginé, et rejoignit ses parents dans le salon. Ils regardaient les informations, pour une fois. Et Severus s'étonnait des disparitions de plus en plus fréquentes chez les moldus.

* * *

_Le chapitre, c'est pour une bonne et grosse moitié, les dialogues du livres, quelques fois modifiés pour qu'ils collent avec mes dates (dans le livre, ils ont que 1o ans), et avec quelques ajouts. De plus, j'avais que ma version anglaise du livre, je suis pas tout à fait sûre de certaines traductions, même si on comprend bien (non, je veux dire, elles sont justes, mais je suis pas sûre que ce soit les officielles françaises quoi x) Donc... j'espère qu'il déçoit pas trop les purs et durs . _


End file.
